


Amateur Photography

by Quaxo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaxo/pseuds/Quaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Bruce<br/>From:  Tony</p>
<p>@2230:  ...did you just text me a dick pic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Photography

To: Bruce   
From: Tony

@2230 ...did you just text me a dick pic?  
@2233 Not that I mind.   
@2234 Was it that big before the gamma rays or was that just a nice bonus?  
@2256 This was meant for someone else, wasn't it? Awwwkward...  
@2257 Is she hot? I'm betting brunette with nice tits. You seem like a breast guy. 

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2310: No

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2315 No, she's not brunette?  
@2316 No, you're not a breast man?  
@2316 Don't leave me hanging here...Bruce!  
@2317 Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce Bruce

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2318 There's no woman. 

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2318 Oh you kinky bastard.  
@2319 So what am I supposed to do with this?

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2319 What do you want to do with it?

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2321 I want to get down on my knees and just tongue the slit for starters, then suck the tip between my lips. What do you taste like, Bruce?

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2322 Salt. Musk. Soap. Took a shower this morning. 

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2323 Delicious. You're so big, the first time I try to swallow you down I gag. It's been awhile since I sucked dick, and never one so big...

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2325 I'll show you.

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2325: How you going to do that, big guy?

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2326: Don't call me big guy. I don't want to think about him right now.

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2326: Alright  
@2326: Now answer the question.  
@2327: How are you going to teach me to suck your giant cock just how you like it?

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2330: First, you're going to wrap one hand around the base of my dick, you're not going to be able to swallow me completely tonight.  
@2331: Then you going flex your wrist, twisting your grip on my dick with a little bit of friction from your palm.   
@2331: Then I'm going put my fingers in your hair and slowly guide your mouth over my cock.

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2333: Hot. You just taste so good though, Bruce, and I'm greedy. I need more. 

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2336: I can tell. That's why I start rocking into your mouth, helping you take a little more of my dick each time.

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2337: I love having my face fucked. Make me gag on your fat cock.  
@2339: Yes, fuck just like that. Fuck my face, Bruce, make me choke on your cum as I swallow.

To: Tony  
From: Bruce.

@2341: shit sorry came

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2342: I jerked off to your picture already.  
@2342: Too bad you're in nowhere-fucking-stan right now or I'd help you clean that up.   
@2343: Why didn't you tell me this before you left?

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2346: Didn't know what to say.  
@2346: Too scared to say it even if I did.   
@2347: But a picture's worth a thousand words, so I thought I'd try?

To: Bruce  
From: Tony

@2349: You'd better be on the first flight home tomorrow.   
@2349: I'm serious.   
@2350: Don't make me come get you. 

To: Tony  
From: Bruce

@2351: I won't.


End file.
